


Small

by Fazbae



Category: One Piece
Genre: And I mean Katakuri is a giant or something, F/M, Fear, Insecurity, Reader is not strong, Reader is really just a normal person, Smoothie is a good sister-in-law, You are normal sized, doubts, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: The Charlotte family makes you feel small and you fear you're not enough to keep Katakuri happy and satisfied.





	Small

Everybody knew the Charlotte family was _big_. Not only by the amount of children Big Mom had, but their heights were extraordinary. They were all just so tall, like half giants. Which is why you always felt a bit odd standing next to them. Smoothie towered over you without a problem, Amande was tall and slim (but you also blamed her long neck for her height, even thought she'd still be taller than you without it) and while Galette was more “normal” sized, you were still no match for her.

And with a husband at a height of 5 meters, it really did make you seem out of place.

Katakuri, the second son of Linlin, was a tower of a man. Built of solid muscles and showed little to no facial expressions, he was someone you wouldn't want to face in battle. Standing next to him, you looked like a child. A small, petite child who would break at the first touch.

You knew people watched the two of you with a dirty eye. Katakuri was the perfect son on the Charlotte family, his siblings wanted only the best for him, the the citizens of the islands wanted to be just that. Women and men alike would kill to be in your position, and you could kill to be away from those judging eyes.

Smoothie always reassured you that Katakuri had taken it upon himself to make you his wife, and that he wouldn't just up and leave you for someone else. You were doubtful of those words. Smoothie was a softie for the family, and she included you ever since Katakuri carried you in to meet Mama for the first time. He literally did carry you, not to force you or to make it quick, but your legs had given up from nervousness.

You didn't think your first impression was very high standard, but it seemed like Mama like that delicate image of yours. She told you she could just _eat you up_ , which you didn't doubt.

Katakuri of course had great observation haki. He knew something was bothering you, even asked about it in private, but you always told him it was nothing to worry about, that the things you worried over were only small everyday tasks.

Katakuri knew you lied, but didn't push for more. He was smarter than that, and went to talk to Smoothie. While your husband hadn't confronted you about it yet, Smoothie had confessed to you of telling Katakuri about your doubts and fears. You had cussed at her, claimed you hated her and threw a book that missed her head by only 3 or so meters. You had then cried, apologized and spent the night in her room after passing out from your childish emotion train.

Smoothie wanted the best for your and her brother. She knew it wasn't right for her to go about babbling to Katakuri about the things you had told her in confidence. But if you wouldn't open up to your husband yourself, she had to do it for you. Smoothie knew her brother, and he wouldn't give up on you over your fears. He had worked long and hard to get you for himself, to convince Mama to let him marry you.

In smoothie's opinion, your fear of Katakuri growing tired of you, not wanting you, were ridiculous. That you small size gave him a bad image or was unsatisfactory to him would make him cast you aside was even more ridiculous.

The look on Katakuri's face when she told him confirmed that non of your fears were even close to the truth. While many could not read a single emotion on his face, Smoothie knew her brother good enough to see how your fears tore him apart.

In the morning, just as Smoothie finished getting ready for the day, Katakuri marched into the bedroom without knocking. Smoothie gave him an annoyed glare for the rudeness, but knew he was too occupied with the figure on her bed to notice. You laid curled up on Smoothie's huge bed, looking more like a toy than a real person as you were buried within the sheets, still asleep.

Katakuri had stopped upon seeing you, his eyes set in their usual sharp glare and body stiff and guarded.

“She was here?” Katakuri finally spoke to his sister, still keeping his eyes on your sleeping form.

“Yes, cried until late in the night.” Smoothie answered “About what I had told you. So thank you for robbing me of my sleep, brother.”

“You didn't,” Katakuri didn't finish his words, but Smoothie knew his doubts and fears as well as yours.

“No brother, she's your wife not mine.” she sighed, annoyed that her brother would think for even a second that she'd try and touch his wife “Honestly, the two of you need to communicate better. And for a man with your level of haki, you really are at loss with her, aren't you.”

“She didn't come to our room, and I couldn't find her, so I wasn't in the right state of mind.” Katakuri admitted.

“You're never in the right state of mind when she's gone for a second too long.” Smoothie shot back “Get a grip, brother.” with those words Smoothie left her room, closing the door behind her as she knew it would take her brother some time until he found the will power to wake his sleeping wife.

She was right, Katakuri stayed in the same spot for several minutes, watching over his wife. When he finally found the power to move, he carefully sat down on the bed but still couldn't bring himself to wake her. In the silence of the room, he finally let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders dropping and eyebrows relaxing from their furrowed state.

You were safe, you were still here. You hadn't run away, nor had you gotten killed. Katakuri reassured himself of your well being over and over again. For a man so strong, he really was weak when it came to you. Not even his haki would work properly when he was worried for you. He had spent the whole night trying to find you after you failed to show up at a reasonable time to the bedroom, but he just couldn't find you with his haki.

He should have known you were going to be with Smoothie, like you often were. He should really get a hold of himself.

Katakuri reached out with his hand and as gently as he could he caressed your hair. Even his hand was huge compared to you, he could probably cover your whole head with his hand if he wanted to. But your size was something he adored about you. He had always been a family man. Ever since he was a child he would be looking out for his siblings. Helping them, caring for them, protecting them. There was something about you being so small that made his heart throb in the best way possible. You needed him, you needed him to protect you from danger, to help you reached higher places and open pickle jars. While he was a tough man, for his family he would do anything.

“Katakuri?” your sleepy voice spoke up and Katakuri snapped back to reality. He looked down at you as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, slowly sitting up. Your clothes were full of wrinkles and your hair was a mess. Yet Katakuri thought you looked perfect.

“Your eyes are red.” Katakuri spoke once you finished sitting up. He could see your eyes widen in shock for a seconds before you looked down at your lap and played with your fingers in a nervous habit.

“I'm sorry.” you answered in a meek voice and Katakuri cussed himself for being the reason for it.

“No, I'm sorry.” he spoke in return. His both hands reached out and took a hold of you, easily lifting you from your spot and placing you in his lap. With your head still hung low in shame, his one hand moved from it's spot on your waist and lifted your head by your chin. “Smoothie said you cried until night because I was nosy.”

Now that he could see your face he saw you react to the words. Annoyance flashed in your eyes, probably from Smoothie's honesty, but it was quickly replaced with shame. Your husband knew that if he let go of your chin your head would automatically drop down again to avoid looking at him.

“I was just angry at her, and then felt bad for yelling.” you reassured him. Sitting in his lap made you once again realize your size difference. You couldn't even saddle his waist and was forced to sit awkwardly on your knees if you wanted to face him. He never complained about it being painful or uncomfortable to him, so on your knees you would sit.

“That's not all. You've been like this for a long time now.” Katakuri spoke, the hand that was still on your waist moved up to join his other hand to cup and caress your face gently. “My sister tells me you're scared.”

Katakuri leaned down to be closer to your face, you doubted the position was good for his back. You could clearly see his lower lashes, once that you were adult enough to admit you envied. His eyes were harsh, but you had learned to read the emotion behind them. He was worried.

“Are you scared of me?” Katakuri asked and your heart felt like it was going to break.

“No! Never!” you quickly defended, your own hand shooting out to hold onto his face. His scarf made it difficult, but you worked with what you could “I would never fear you. I love you, Katakuri.”

“Then what do you fear, (F/n)?” you wanted to curl into yourself from embarrassment. But your husbands hold on your face prevented you from moving much. You stayed silent for a long time, trembling softly, but Katakuri was patient with you, simply caressing your cheek and looking into your eyes.

Katakuri already knew what you feared. Smoothie had told him herself, and he knew she wouldn't lie. But he needed to hear it from you, from his wife.

“I'm scared you'd want to leave me.” you finally confessed. While emotions didn't pass through your husband's face, his hand stopped the movement.

You whimpered once he stopped caressing your cheek, thinking that maybe you shouldn't have told him. What if he laughed at you? What if he did want to leave you? What if you now planted the idea to his head that he didn't want you any more? Or what if he left you for thinking so childishly? Your body began trembling more violently the longer he stayed quiet, and soon your eyes were overflown with nervous tears. Your hands moved from his face, down to his scarf instead where you gripped hard, trying to hold onto something so you couldn't break down completely.

However he did non of those things, he simply watched on as you became more and more emotional until he finally moved again, his fingers moving to wipe away the escaped tears on your cheeks.

“Why would I leave the woman I love?” Katakuri finally questioned. By now it was too late to hold your tongue, so you let your doubts and fears flow freely.

“Because I can't satisfy you. Because I look like a child next to you, I can't fight or even protect myself, I can't have sex with you and there are so many people out there who want you and probably all of them would be better than me.” you felt like you might just die from embarrassment. You were telling him so many ridiculous things and it just made you feel worse about having those thoughts. You closed your eyes so you wouldn't have to look at him. “And the citizens do not like me being with you, they always glare at me and whisper mean things about me, and you could have someone much more beautiful and talented as your wife, someone who can give you children, and I'm not very good at anything and I can't contribute for the family in any way, and I'm just so small compared to everyone that I'm just in the way.”

“Stop.” Katakuri finally spoke, his voice had a hard edge to it, threatening. You shut up and whimpered softly at his tone. He most definitely hated you now, realized what a mistake it was to marry you. He'd want someone better and you'd probably just be killed off to make it easy and _oh god he wouldn't want you any more_.

“I don't like that my wife is spoken ill of.” Katakuri said “Even if it's by herself.” even now, Katakuri sounded as calm as ever. It always amazed you how calm and collected he was, no matter the situation. With the grip he had of our face, he tipped your head in an angle that let him easier connect your foreheads. This left him with an uncomfortable arch in his back, but he ignored it in favour of his wife.

“Why would I leave you, if you're the one I want by my side?” he spoke quietly. You bit your lower lip. “Open you'r eyes, lovely." you did as you were told, opening your eyes slowly to look at him. "All those month spent sneaking around like a bloody teenager, do you really think I'd go through all that work to see you, just to cast you aside?” you shook your head the best you could. You had known your worries were childish, Katakuri was a bigger man than that, but you still feared.

“You think I would introduce you to Mama if I didn't want you to stay with me? That I would let you see what no other living soul has, that I would bother to show you any love and affection, if I didn't love you?” you shook your head again. “Then I do not see the reason behind your worries.”

Katakuri suddenly hoisted you up, making you squeal in surprise. He lowered you onto your back on the soft mattress and then climbed over you. This position really put your size different to a different perspective. Had he wanted to kill you, all he would have to do was stop the support on his hands that he had placed next to your head. With one of his hands he reached out and pulled his scarf away, letting you see the scars that ran up his cheeks, and the sharp teeth that poked out from between his lips. You always feared that his scars hurt, specially when he ate and his mouth stretched out bigged, a deep fear in your stomach told you he was going to rip open those scars, but he always told you he couldn't feel them.

“As for your size, I do prefer you small. You depend on me, you need me to protect you and help you, a strong hand to guide you.” he licked his lips “I like that very much.” the hand that had removed the scarf moved to play along your hips “There's something arousing with having you like this, small and vulnerable under me, for me to take care of, for me to protect. You wouldn't believe what you do to me, simply for being so small.” your face was heating up, probably matching the colour of his red-ish pink hair. You took a moment to cover your face with your hands, scolding him for being so vulgar.

“And if it's sex you worry about,” you squealed out his name, trying to tell him that he shouldn't be talking about such things “there are other ways for that. Never would you be unsatisfying for me.”

“Katakuri...” you called out for him, still covering half of your blushing face and looking to the side. “Don't talk about those things.” your husband let out a snort of a laugh at your reaction.

“Do you prefer a demonstration?”

“Katakuri!”

“Now you're just being difficult.”

“This isn't even our bed! Shame on you!”

“So you want a demonstration in our own bed?”

“I didn't say that!”

“But you're not denying it either.”

You couldn't find any words to defend yourself, leaving you to open and close your mouth like a fish. Katakuri lifted an eyebrow, challenging you to find a come back. You didn't, and settled in looking to the side with a huff. You couldn't lie to him and say you weren't interested in the offer, but there was no way you would even admit it out loud.

“As I thought.” your husband suddenly stood up, and for a moment you feared he was going to leave you alone. However, what he did was pull his scarf back to place, and leaned down to pick you up. With ease he let you sit on his arm, and carried you off to your own room.

As your husband tracked down the halls with you securely in his arms, you found yourself thinking that being carried like this, was in fact very enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Katakuri is probably very ooc, BUT to justify it, he has been seen acting protective over his family in the manga. So imagine when it's someone he loves. While I don't think he'd be very affectionate either way, and I tried to bring out that stoic man from the manga in this fanfiction. I think I got carried away and messed it up lmao. I just really love Katakuri.
> 
> This fanfiction can also be found on my Deviantart page by the name nixdex.


End file.
